Down For The Count
by xStraightEdgeLifex
Summary: The Adventures of One Sarcastically Stubborn Little Southern Girl and One Rowdy and Wild Quiet Girl on their journey's to find a way to live in a perfect little Wrestling world, they call Home Rating M- Language, IRL issue, Possibly sexual things \ ツ /
1. Rayne on a Monday

**Links: Rayne's Ring Attire: rayne_wrestling_attire/ set?id=52984376  
Rayne's Normal Clothes: rayne_on_monday/ set?id=52576654  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~**January 12, 2009~**

"Rayne Blade, are you ready? Your debut match is next." A trainer said poking his head into my locker room.

"Yes sir, I'm ready." I didn't bother turning around, as I ran a brush through my hair. I picked up my trench coat and fedora, as I walked to gorilla position. I pulled the coat on and sat the fedora on top of my black hair.

**"Yeah, I get it; you're an outcast  
Always under attack,  
Always comin' in last.  
I think you need a shotgun blast;  
A kick in the ass, So paranoid,  
Watch your back!**_**"**_

As I heard Sound of Madness by Shinedown, I took a deep breath and walked to the ring, cheers deafening my ears. They were cheers of confusion; was this girl a face…or was she a heel? Why is she dressed the way she is? What kind of fighter will she be?

"Introducing first, the challenge… Weighting in at 95 pound…From Henderson, North Carolina…Phoenix Fire!" Justin Robert announced emphasizing the 'ph' in Phoenix and 'fi' in Fire.

I stepped into the ring, walked to the right top corner facing the announce table, and slipped my trench coat off. I handed that along with my hat to the ringside attendees…the guys who worked there, not the audience. As my opponent's music started to play, boo's began to chorus through the arena. Alicia Fox is my opponent tonight, she is a heel, but I was scripted to be a face anyway. I plan on kicking some ass tonight and proving myself to the WWE. Of course I would win, seeing it is my debut match, but I didn't want to be put as a 'Botch Queen'.

Alicia slid in the ring and shot me a look of superiority. Bitches like her piss me off. She was a snot in and out of the ring, trust me, I had to practice our match with her. I leaned against the ropes, waiting on the bell to ring, keeping myself calm. It rang and we both met each other in the middle and locked up.

**(Match)**

It was a long match, but I caught her off guard with my Coup de Sommeil; which is where I run up the ropes in the corner, flip around and kick them in the jaw, rendering them unconscious. I covered her and got the 1, 2, 3 count. Cheers echoed in my ears as I flashed the cameras a grin.

"Here is your winner…Phoenix Fire!" Justin Roberts announced. I was excited beyond belief, my first victory on my first night of RAW. Scripted or not, the adrenalin rush that persuaded after was more than enough to hype me up. I was handed my coat and fedora, as I stepped out of the ring. I pulled them on and began to walk towards the ramp. I could feel people clapping me on the back as I walked a bit too close to the barriers, I held my right hand out and high-fived a bunch of kids on my way, and I was grinning the entire time.

"Good job out there!" "You did amazing!" "Glad to see someone finally put that bitch in her place." Were the words that greeted me as I walked backstage.

"Thank you! I'm so glad that I won that match, I feel like I've proved myself a little bit here." I grinned and pushed open my locker room door. My own locker room for one night, just for debuting, how could this night get any better?

"You're gonna be doing a lot of proving around here, ya know?" John Cena said as he stood in my doorway. I nodded.

"Oh, I know, I have a feeling that I'll never stop proving myself." I went to my gym bag and turned my head to John. "Get out, I need to shower." He grinned.

"But what if I want to watch you?" I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head.

"Get the fuck out." I said, walking to him and nudging him out the door.

"Aaawww, come on Rayne Blade!" He exclaimed still grinning.

"You sick fuck." I couldn't help but laugh. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now." I said loudly, punching him in the arm and shoving him out the door.

"That hurt!" He mocked and whimpered as I slammed the door.

"It was supposed to dickwad!" I rolled my eyes, took my bag to the shower stall with me and showered. I dried off and changed into my daily attire which consisted of a blue tank that said 'We Are Young', black skinny jeans, blue converse that went with the tank top, a silver cross necklace, a vined heart ring for my right middle finger, and a special bracelet of mine. I sat down on a bench to pull on and tie my converse; I clipped my silver cross necklace on my neck and brushed my hair out. I tossed my bag over my shoulder, walked out the room and down the hall to the exit.

"Hey cutie, awesome match you had there." A voice that I easily recognized said as it came up beside me.

"Thanks Chris, nice of you to notice." I said, glancing over at the blonde.

"I always notice a hot diva's match like yours." He winked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"So did you only notice my match because I'm hot, or did you notice it because I had talent?" I snapped, scowling as I pulled away from him.

"Well…" He trailed off.

"Exactly." I rolled my eyes, pushed the exit door open and stepped into the cold night air. "Oooh, its full moon." I grinned and sighed happily to myself.

"Watch out for the werewolves and vampires." Chris said.

"Oh please, you know there's no such thing as either of those…plus I have a silver cross on my neck. I could fuck them up in an instant." I laughed and walked to my rental car.

"Rayne please, you think you can just fuck up a vampire or werewolf with a silver cross?" He said, leaning against his car.

"I do, but apparently you don't." I looked over at him.

"You gotta flirt with them first, then you take them on a date, then you invite them home, and finally…that's when you fuck them up." He said, casting me a look that said 'Silly girl you should know this'.

"You're such a dork!" I laughed, grabbing up a handful of snow off the ground and throwing it at him. It hit him square in the face. I quickly unlocked my car doors, got inside and locked the door. One reason was so that I didn't die, and the second one was because it was freezing!

"Blade, did you really just throw snow at me!" Jericho exclaimed, pelting my car with snow balls.

"Yes I did! Got a problem? You're Canadian; you should be used to the snow!" I laughed with the window opened a fraction of an inch, before I started driving off to the hotel we were scheduled to stay at.

** ` ~* Hotel; 11:30*~**

"So tired…" I groaned, pushing the door open, happily taking in the smell of free coffee and a happy, crackling fire. I walked to the receptionist counter and rang the bell, waiting for someone to come up.

"Hello, and welcome to Jameson Inn. May I have your name please?" An older woman questioned, flipping open a book that was filled with, what I assumed, reservations and such.

"My name's Rayne B. Jackson, ma'am." I replied, politely.

"Miss Jackson, you have room 234. Here is your key and enjoy your stay." She said, dropped a simple, silver key into the palm of my hand. I smiled politely,

"Yes ma'am." I went out to my car, bringing my suitcase and gym bag inside. I stood at the elevator and waited for the doors to open. They opened and I stepped inside, pressing the button for floor two. I was lifted to the second floor and looked for my room. That was an adventure in itself hah. I had the wrong floor. I found that out after I'd walked up and down the hallway 4 times. I felt pretty stupid, even more so because Cena knew I was on the wrong floor and refused to tell me. Dickwad.

"This was too much work to find a hotel room." I groaned and slammed the door open, dropping my bags on the ground at the end of a queen sized bed.

"Hey, fuckin' keep it down!" A voice said in the darkness.

"Well hello to you as well Mr. Hardy!" I joked, shutting the door and flipping on a light to see Matt sprawled out on one of the two queen sized beds.

"Turn the light off, it's too bright." He groaned, rolling onto his stomach and covering his head with a pillow.

"Nah, it's more fun to make you suffer and be in agony." I replied plopping my suitcase on the other bed and popping it open. "Keep your head covered." I warned, stripping down pulling a pair of sweatpants and an old long-sleeved shirt on.

"Whatever." He muttered, pulling blankets over his head.

"Buzz kill." I threw a pillow at him. It was instantly thrown back at me.

"It's almost 12 am, bed time." He said, glaring up at me.

"Fine." I made a face at him turning a lamp on and turning off the main light. I crawled underneath the blankets and snuggled down happily, ready for sleep. "Night Matt." I yawned and reached my hand out to turn the lamp off.

"Night Rayne." He replied, turned his back to me as I turned the lights out completely. It wasn't long before his snores filled the room, preventing me from sleeping. That was fine with me; I was too busy staying hyped up from my debut win earlier. I relived each second and critiqued myself with things I could've done better. Soon, I became tired as I lay there, letting my mind wander and relax. I slowly closed my eyes and smiled satisfied. I had so many opportunities in front of me right now, so many choices, and so many things I can do. So, as of right then, I could tell that this was going to be the most amazing time of my life. I knew that being in the WWE would be the wildest ride of my life, and I was and still am ready for it. Let the real adventures begin.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: New shit! It's here! Every Wednesday…unless I get over whelmed by chapters (6 in a week…the shit I do for my own shit -.-) But atleast now there is a co-writer who has to worry once a week for just this. My planning is kind of the best. Co-Writter is JadaStarr233 and she wrote this first chapter. Isn't it beautiful? No. Beautiful people, come on, be nice. It's hard being fabulous like myself. I kid, I kid. Next Chapter will introduce Krysten who is the other cool character. Polyvore shit is by me :3 Stay Beautiful  
xStraightEdgeLifex  
**


	2. Southern Little Kitty

**A/N: Hey…remember when I was like 'Updating Monday' thing…yeah…So I hope this makes up for it :$ I did polyvore this time around…at least for the regular outfit. So, since I know I like to see pictures in my head, this is what everything looked like. thatsprettyneat  
****Hair****: wp-content /uploads /2012/06/ unique-hairstyles/ **  
**Wrestling Attire****: thevoiceofkharma. /gallery /37976712#/ d55lf59 (Bottom Purple One)  
****Punk Rock, Southern Belle****: cgi /set?id=52575858  
~xStraightEdgeLifex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey mamma, I'm done with the forms you wanted me to fill out for you." I called to her office as I sat in the smaller, less convenient, office I was working in.

"Could you bring them in here? I have to wait for a phone call!" She hollered from a room away. I guess we were a loud family. I stood up, glancing over the forms for the fifth time before starting the walk to the next room. Dixie was on the phone when I walked in, so I put the forms on her desk by her phone. As she talked, she started writing on a blank piece of paper to talk to me.

_**"Did you get your homework done?" **_The small paper asked. I nodded my head at her and pointed towards the door to suggest that I could go talk with people. She only nodded and swatted me away. I hate to put down my own mother, but whenever I did those forms she always had me do, I had a feeling that she had no idea how to run a business. I mean someone who's been in the business for more than a year should know how to run the business. I was probably thinking too much about it though, I always did. I wondered around the backstage area with all of the talent. I knew where to go; all backstages were the same by now. I was going to see one specific cowboy.

"Well if it isn't James Storms himself." I smiled, leaning against the corner wall, as I saw him put on his boots. He turned his head and smiled.

"Hey little Miss Sunshine, how are you?" He questioned, turning his seat around to see me as he kept tying his boot.

"I'm pretty good as of the moment, but it's still early." I shrugged and smiled.

"Keeping your mind on the bright side of things, I see." He shook his head. "Someone has to right?" He continued, standing up. "Sweetheart, love to stay and have a little chat with you-"I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you have to go kick some ass, right?" I waved him off. He poked my nose.

"Your mamma wouldn't like you using that kind of language…but then again, my mamma would curse her fool head off daily." He trailed off before starting to laugh. I laughed with him and nudged him on his way.

"Go on, the sooner everyone is gone, the sooner you and Allen can kick _my_ ass." I chuckled.

"That is true, speaking of Allen; he doesn't have a match until later. Why not go and talk to him about how we're going to kick your ass tonight." He said walking by me, ruffling my hair. I shook my head and fixed my hair as I started walking towards where Allen was. It seemed like the walk to where Allen was, was the longest walk. As I walked past the many familiar faces, one stood out. A blonde man stood by mom's door. I let him slip out of my mind as I wondered back off to where I was supposed to go.

"Allen." I sang as I got into his earshot. He glanced back around from the box he was sitting on, watching the monitors.

"Hey Krys, what are you up to?" He questioned, moving over so I could sit by him on the box.

"Just wondering how you and James are going to kick my ass today. He wouldn't tell me." I gave him a fake pout. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, what did you do today, and I'll tell you what we'll later today, deal?" He asked. I nodded.

"School first, homework, and then I filled forms out." I counted off. He nodded.

"We're going to review with you today." He said looking at the monitors. "It won't be too hard for you, right?" He nudged me. I only shrugged.

"I hope not." I sighed. I wasn't what everyone put me out to be. They all thought I was the perfect girl who couldn't mess anything up. I thought I had to be that, so I tried harder than everyone, because I knew I was far from perfect.

"Hey, come on, you have a lot of potential, and you're only 16." He said lifting up his hands to emphasize his words. I shook my head and smiled.

"Damn right I am." I smiled and laughed. He shook his head and nudged me off the box.

"Aren't you the welcoming committee?" I nodded. "Well, there is this new guy. He just came from Ring of Honor. I don't know much about him, but he is new." He said grabbing one of his gloves, hinting for me to bugger off.

"Fine, fine, if you insist for me to leave you alone." I stated, standing up and sticking my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, shook his head and swatted me off.

"It isn't that, I have to get ready for a match and you always want to be the first one to welcome people." He shrugged. I swatted him as I started walking away.

"You should learn how to lie; you're a really bad liar." I muttered at him sarcastically as I continued walking back to Dixie's office. I knocked on the door like always, just in case she was busy. She was almost always busy.

"Come in." Her voice rang out. I opened the door and walked in. "Hey sweetheart." She smiled from behind her paper work.

"So there is some new guy, Allen informed me of." I said leaned against the door frame. She nodded as she kept her eyes on the paper work.

"Oh yes, his name is Phil Brooks." She said shaking the papers. "If you'd have stayed in here when you were done with your forms, you could have easily met him then. He came in a few minutes after my phone call got done." She stated, putting the papers back down. "He just left a few minutes ago; you could try and catch him if you really wanted to meet him. I know you like meeting new people." She continued and nodded towards the door.

"Then I'll go do that." I smiled, gave her a small wave as I left her office and started wandering around to look for the mystery man.

"Hey Red, new guy search, have you seen him?" I questioned Jon Figueroa, Amazing Red.

"That blonde guy…he went that way." He said pointing to the left down a hallway I never really went down and ventured to. "Yeah, weird place to go, right? I haven't gone down that way either." He continued. I sighed and nodded.

"The things I do to be a happy welcoming ball of sunshine." I shook my head. "Thanks, though." I smiled and nodded at him, as I started walking down the hallway. As I walked, it seemed kind of like a horror movie…or I was just a little wimp for long darker hallways…

"What are you doing back here?" I heard a voice say behind me, making I spin around quickly. The man seemed to be like the one I glanced at while going to see Allen.

"I was just-"He cut me off with his hands.

"Sorry, rude, you're probably someone who wondered off back here." He shook his head and wrapped his arm around me, starting to lead me back.

"Well, actually, I work backstage." I said ducking under his arm. "My name's K-"He looked at me amused and folded his arms as he cut me off

"Okay, Kitty. That will be your name for now. What exactly do you do backstage?" He questioned.

"I work as an assistant to Dixie Carter…you know, your boss?" I said, folding my arms. "And don't call me Kitty." I snapped. He still looked amused as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine 'Assistant Kitty', I'm new, so learn the name Phil Brooks." He flashed another smile reaching his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Brooks, my name is Krysten Carter." I smiled as the color almost drained his face completely as I shook his hand.

"Oh…that assistant…"He trailed off taking his hand back and scratching the back of his head.

"I really hope you aren't this conceited and rude around everyone. You might get a bad reputation, and as a little warning from me to you..."I said pulling him down closer as I cupped my hand to his ear. "People here aren't afraid to show you how much they dislike you. I would say most likely a punch to the gut or a punch to the face." I said normally pushing him back to his normal stature. I didn't realize that this little conversation would start a very heated feud upon the both of us.

**~7 years later~**  
_**April 1, 2008**_

"Krysten, it's going to be okay. All you really need to do is breathe. If you don't breathe you botch, and if you botch, you'll get demoted. Go out and become Chelsea Dane." Layla smiled at me, shaking my shoulders. "You worked your tiny little tush off to get here, and you deserve it. Disrespecting bitches? Take them down." She smiled "Plus, you look super cute!" She giggled and nudged me off towards the gorilla entrance. I stood with my corset top with the shoe lace purple ribbon running down the middle. My purple plaid mini skirt, ripped black leggings and my purple high top converse all in the right places. My hair was its normal curly mess but it was back in a ponytail with my bangs hanging about. Barbie's music was still playing and as I walked up closer to the entrance, I felt every thought rush into my mind. The butterflies in my stomach were flying around more and more, as more thoughts rushed into my head. I glanced back at Layla as she gave me a warm smile and thumbs up.

_**"Undead, you better get up out the way  
**____**Tomorrow we'll rise, so we fight today**__**  
**__**You know I don't give a f**k what you think or say**__**  
**__**'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway"**_

Undead by Hollywood Undead started playing and I knew I couldn't turn around now. I ran out of the entrance and onto the stage. The crowd went wild with mixed emotions of confusion. I looked upon the confused faces of the front row people as I walked down the ramp and rolled in the ring.

"Introducing the challenger…From Dallas, Texas weighting in at 105 pounds…Chelsea Dane!" Justin Roberts announced.

Barbie and I had practiced the match more than once. All she usually did on ECW was dance around and do Diva things. I was a heel, so I had to act like a heel. It wasn't like I really enjoyed Barbie anyway. She was _way _too happy and girly for me.

She smiled at me as I only gave her a respectable nod in return. The bell rang for the match to start and we locked up.

The match was longer than usual Diva matches on ECW, but since it was ECW, we didn't have much television time as it was. I hit my finisher that I had made 6 years ago with Allen and James. I called it the 'Spin Off' which was a kick to the gut and then a spinning roundhouse kick to the face. I covered and got the 1, 2, 3 count.

"Here's your winner…Chelsea Dane!" Justin announced. The crowd just erupted with confusion and excitement. The crowd let out boos as Layla's music hit. She proceeded to walk to the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Great job, Chelse_a._" Layla said into the microphone. "I mean, it was against Smelly Kelly, but you win some and you lose some." She shrugged as the 'Boo's rolled in. "So I guess this is your chance to figure out if you want to be the good guy, or if you want to be the bad guy." She said getting in the ring and dropping her microphone, going after Kelly Kelly. I stood back for a few seconds as I heard the chants 'Chelsea' ring throughout the crowd. I smiled at the camera deviously, as I joined Layla with beating Kelly up. Some referees came and pulled Layla and I off of her. Layla came over to me, as the referees pertained to Kelly. Layla proceeded to lift up my hand as she smirked at the cameras and the 'Boo's rolled in. Layla grabbed the microphone and handed it to me.

"Here's a quick lesson for ya'll; my name is Chelsea and I really don't give two hoots about everyone here. I'm here to become something and step over people. If you don't like it, get over it 'cause you'll be seein' me more often than not." I smirked and winked at the camera. I knew it went to commercial break at that instant too. Layla smiled and clapped for me. We both escorted each other out of the ring and to the backstage blowing kisses at the booing fans. As soon as we got backstage though, I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I've been holding that in for 10 minutes." I sighed shaking my head. Layla only laughed.

"You did wonderful, love." She smiled and pinched my cheeks. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I hope so. I stressed about it for a month." I let out a laughing sigh and shook my head.

"Good match, Krysten." I suddenly heard Barbie's voice. I glanced at Layla bug eyed before I turned around normally to Barbie.

"Oh, you too, Barbie." I smiled at her politely as she walked around me.

"I'm so gross." I said looking down at myself, blowing the bangs out of my face.

"Go shower, it's only you until Barbie gets in there." Layla laughed. I scrunched my nose at her. I never liked public showers. Showed too much, if you ask me. "The showers are stalled off, so if you hurry, you won't have to talk to Barbie." She smiled and nudged me off.

"YES!" I smiled and jumped up once. I really shouldn't get that excited about stalled showers…Layla only shook her head and nodded me off. I started walking back to the small locker room.

"Krys, wait up!" I heard Matt's voice. I stopped and turned around. Matt Hardy, the one and only.

"Hey Matt, I was just about to get less disgusting." I said pointing back towards the way I was going.

"I just wanted to say you did a good job. Now go get less disgusting." Matt said giving me a small noogie. I shook my head and smiled.

"Thanks Matt." I smiled at him.

"So…is there _some _kind of celebration?" He hinted. I shook my head and shrugged.

"If you'd like to celebrate, go ahead. You know I don't do anything 'fun'." I quoted with my fingers.

"One night, come on, please. One drink, you don't even know if you'd like it or not." He persuaded. I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"That isn't the point, Matthew. I don't drink for a reason and I'm not going to start now." I said stubbornly. He folded his arms this time.

"You never have told me why you don't drink…mind telling me over…a drink?"He laughed as I gave him an irritated sigh. "I'm kidding, Kitty." He gave an innocent smile as he uttered the nickname.

"How many times do I have to tell you _**not**_ to call me that?" I growled towards him.

"More than once, obviously." He laughed as I punched his arm.

"Obviously." I said. "I'm going to go off now, if you don't mind." I said flicking his nose and continuing on my way. I heard Matt laughing behind me, so I flipped him off.

"Krys, good match tonight." I heard Mizanin call.

"Were you watching the match or were you watching the ass?" I called back to him with a laugh. No response answered my question more than words. I went to the locker room and quickly showered, putting my hair up as it was. I grabbed my tank top with a silver mix tape with skull bones underneath on the front. I had my silver skinny jeans, silver spiked bracelet and my Rock and Roll necklace on, just to top it off. I was a little punk rocker, southern belle, princess. There was no doubt about it. I grabbed my bag and hauled it over my shoulders, heading out to the parking lot. As I got to my rental car, I must have been too in-depth with my thoughts, because 3 minutes of trying to get into the car, I realized that it wasn't mine car. As I quietly slunk away from the car to be sneaky and to hide my embarrassment, I heard a laugh, just to spite my embarrassment even more.

"Head in the clouds again, eh Carter?" I heard. I turned around and of course. It just had to be Phil Brooks. "Stealing cars now-a-days as a part time job?" He chirped, sarcastically. I gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, you're so funny, doing comedy on the side? Already planning your downfall?" I smirked at him as I adjusted my bag's shoulder strap.

"Gotta start somewhere, right?" He smiled and shrugged off my joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of starting somewhere, I'd rather not start something here." I snapped starting to walk away.

"Aw, is the little Kitty upset?" He asked in a baby voice. I stopped in my tracks.

"How many times do I have to tell you _**not**_ to call me 'Kitty'?" I snapped at him turning around. "I'm not little either." I growled. He chuckled with a smirk as he walked up to me.

"Listen kid, you're little to me. I only see you as a little baby 16 year old I met 7 years ago." He said poking my nose. "It's not like you grew any to make me thing otherwise." He shrugged.

"How strange, all I see is the same stupid, arrogant blonde." I said, poking his chest. He only chuckled.

"Go and celebrate your win tonight. You… 'deserve it'." He quoted with his fingers as her turned around. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off as I turned back and started walking towards _my_ rental car. He got under my skin and I hated it, yet somehow he had girls begging to get in his pants. Gross.


End file.
